The Jetsons (Gold Key) 3
The Jetsons (Gold Key) 3 is the third issue of this series of comic books from Gold Key Comics. The issue date is June 1963 and the cover price is twelve cents. Stories Keys of Knowledge (Information feature) The History of Flight - Number 4 The Jetsons Starring: George Jetson Summary: George has been fumbling anything mechanical. The company doctor diagnoses automatic-itis, and Mr. Spacely gives him a leave of absence. He takes his family camping in Jetstone Park, but finds that nature has been replaced with technology. Luckily, the main fuse blows, so they really have to rough it. A Dog's Best Friend Is His Boy Starring: Elroy and Astro Summary: Astro acts listless so Elroy asks the vet who prescribes unplugging his automatic doghouse. Both dog and boy enjoy manual playtime, but Astro can't sleep in his quiet doghouse that night. Elroy plugs it back in and it surprises a burglar. Problem Pet (Story feature) Starring: Mr. and Mrs. J Evil Scientist Summary: Junior brings home a puppy, but it is scared away when it sees his parents. He still wants a pet, so he uses Goonda's spell book to conjure up a dragon. Parks Are for the Birds Starring: Lippy Lion and Hardy Har Har Summary: Grogan kicks Lippy and Hardy out of the park, but when Lippy inadvertently foils a plot to blow up a statue, he becomes a hero and the mayor installs a park bench for them that makes into a bed. Lonely for Her One and Only Starring: Judy Jetson Guest starring: Elroy Jetson Cameo: George Jetson Summary: Judy doesn't want to go to the fly-in theater with her date, Zip Zoomer, in his family's spacion wagon with three other couples, she'd rather be alone with him. She asks him to pick her up on his space-cycle instead. When he arrives, he says he arranged to meet the other couples on their cycles too and park next to them. Still wanting to be alone, she asks him to take her on a picnic on the The Moon instead. When they get there, they discover a Spacian illegally mining moon dust and he ties them up. Luckily, Elroy emerges from a compartment in the cycle where he had stowed away, and uses his slingshot to drive away the Spacian. Getting Ahead the Hard Way Starring: George Jetson Guest starring: Mr. Spacely, Jane, Elroy Summary: Envious of his coworker, George looks for a way to get ahead, and finds a discarded formula. Jane finds him stirring a pot and wonders why he's not using the foodarackacycle. He explains he's cooking up a synthetic cloud according to the formula. The chemical cloud above their heads soon sinks to the floor, covering everything in the apartment in its sponginess. George molds a makeshift chair out of some and Jane decides she likes having wall-to-wall everything. Soon they become thirsty and notice all the water in the pitchers, plants, and bathtub is disappearing. Police bust in and complain that they're flooding their downstairs neighbors. Lifting up a corner of the cloud, they see it's raining underneath, and realize it's absorbing all the moisture from above it. George calls a cleanup crew and vows to stick to his own ideas from now on. Keys of Knowledge (Information feature) The History of Flight - Number 6 Category:Comics Category:Issues Category:Gold Key Category:1963 Category:The Jetsonian A to Z